<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Wanna Dive in the Water With You by doctornineandthreequarters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824748">I Just Wanna Dive in the Water With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters'>doctornineandthreequarters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You shouldn’t have done it.”</p><p>“God, this again?”</p><p>---<br/>Or, an argument between Eddie and Buck reveals a little more than either expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Wanna Dive in the Water With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the latest prompt list for 9-1-1 if you want here are a few suggestions, I couldn't decide which ones I liked better lol Angst- 1 or 17 Fluff- 14, 24, 29 or 30 Much love either way 💜💜💜</p><p>I decided to go with 17 from angst. If you want the others too, feel free to message me again!</p><p>I'm taking 9-1-1 prompts now...if you're interested :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have done it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, this again?” Buck and Eddie were standing in the kitchen of Eddie’s house. Buck crossed his arms over his chest, a frown emerging across his face. Eddie was, of course, talking about a call they had taken earlier. It had been an apartment fire. They had thought the apartment was clear, when a mother started shouting for her daughter. Buck had run back in, even after Eddie had tried to stop him, shouting after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck, it was a reckless decision,” Eddie argued. “And you do this all the time! You always act so recklessly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was doing my job,” Buck huffed. “You know, the same job you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I don’t run back into burning buildings after everyone tells me not to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Buck said. “I don’t even know why you’re mad at me. I’m fine. I got the kid out and everyone was fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That!” Eddie shouted, pointing his finger at Buck. “That’s my problem! You always act so nonchalant afterwards! You act like running into these emergencies with no back-up is fine, like you don’t have people who worry and care about you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t.” Eddie’s eyes went wide at Buck’s comment. “And don’t give me some crap about how I have Maddie or the team. I have them until the day ends and everyone goes home. I only have them when they’re free or when I fit into their busy schedule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck.” Buck just shook his head as Eddie watched him with a sad expression. “That’s not...Look, I know they all have someone to go home to, but they all care about you. And you have me and Christopher.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t.” Eddie frowned at that as he took a step closer to Buck. He noticed Buck clench his jaw and kept his arms across his chest, a dark look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck you do,” Eddie insisted. “You always do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop lying!” Buck shouted. Eddie almost took a step back, startled by Buck’s tone, but held his ground. “</span>
  <b>Stop making empty promises</b>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an empty promise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is!” Buck shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. “How can I have you when someday I’m going to lose you? How can I have you when someday you’re going to meet someone and want to spend your life with them? I don’t have you Eddie, not in the way I need you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie stared at Buck, shocked by the words he was saying. But what he was most shocked by was his words about Eddie meeting someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Eddie said, shaking his head sadly. “How could I…” He trailed off, not sure exactly how to phrase what he meant. Words wouldn’t be enough. They were never enough in Eddie’s opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So instead, Eddie closed the space between the two of them, his lips connecting with Buck’s. A startled noise escaped Buck’s mouth as Eddie kissed him. But he melted into the kiss, his hands falling to Eddie’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Eddie’s hands cradled Buck’s face, trying to pour every unspoken word into that kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think,” Buck started to whisper, pulling away. Eddie let his forehead rest against Buck’s, a small smile crossing his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an empty promise,” Eddie repeated, his thumbs caressing Buck’s jaw. “You have me, exactly the way you need.” Buck just nodded before kissing Eddie again, a soft sigh escaping his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Buck whispered against his lips. Eddie just nodded before their lips came together again in a soft and sweet kiss. There was no rush. They had each other and all the time in the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com%22">Scream with me on my Tumblr?</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>